Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 4: London
After a few days, Mumble and Gloria had arrived at London, but they needed to get to a specific part of London: Parliament. But unfortunately, the crowd was in their way, it took about an hour before they got to it and noticed Big Ben. “Well there you have it Dad, Big Ben.” “It's a nice building.” “No, Big Ben is not the building, It's the bell in the building. See the clock near the top of that tower.” “Yes, what about it?” “Well it says that the time is 10:59, right?” “Yes, why? “Just you wait.” And so, when the clock moved to 11:00, a bell rang eleven times. “Wow, I wonder how they get that timed so accurately?” “Beats me.” “Shall we get inside then?” “Yes we should.” Mumble close his eyes to find what he was looking for “You have made it in time, lets hope that nothing else stops you” It was the Great 'Guin “Please, don't jinx it” Mumble thought. “I'll try not to.” When they got into the building. It was not that crowded, like outside. There were many rooms, but they were caught off guard by a human, Mumble knew it was a man. “Hello there, Mumble. You have come from Antarctica all this way to London. Why?” “First off, who are you?” “I'm the Prime Minister.” Mumble was about to ask what that was, but Erik answered his question “Mumble, a Prime Minister of England is the head of her majesty's government.” “Her majesty?” “The Queen of England, also known as Elizabeth the second.” “Wow, she sounds very important.” “But let's get back to the point, why are you here?” “Well, I was wondering if there was a debate, a vote maybe, on world peace?” “Well, we do have one room, number seventeen. It will start at about twelve pm, so while you're waiting, would you like to sit down?” “I would like that, after all, I have come very far.” “Of course you have sir.” Sir, that sounded like an important name for Mumble. But he did have one question. “Mr Prime Minister?” “Yeah?” “I was wondering, is there any chance I could, you know, see--” “You want to see her, don't you, well you can't right now, she's busy, but you can after your discussion.” “All right then. So, Gloria, what do you think?” “This place is wonderful, how they built it I don't even know.” “I could tell you about how it was built while we're waiting.” “Um, there again, I'm all right at the moment.” “Ok, if you insist.” So they waited for an hour, Mumble was preparing. What would he say? How would he say it? And what if it's not enough? The last question was enough for Mumble to feel worried. What would happen at the next world war? Would we be affected? Could we stop it? All of these question were in his mind. But the Great 'Guin thought it was enough. “Don't think like that, you'll be all right, besides, if it isn't enough, at least you'll have a peaceful life when you get back. “Yeah, but I want my son's future to be peaceful, and his son/daughter, and so on.”. “Well then, if it's not enough, then I'll think of something that you could say. How's that sound to you?” “It's sounds good, but I want it to come from me, just me”. “All right, if you insist, I won't do anything that gives you an advantage.” By the time the conversation was over, Mumble heard a chime, then another, and another, all until twelve. This proved it was time, but when Mumble was searching, he found a dilemma: There were two rooms, one that says '17a' and another that says '17b'. Which one should he go for? He needed more help. So he called Erik. “Um, Erik, we have a problem” He then told Erik about the problem. “Well go up to each door and tell me what you hear” So Mumble first went to 17a, he heard a fairly quiet chatter, maybe even a whisper. He then went to 17b, this one was louder maybe even an argument. “Ok, 17a sounds very quiet, and 17b is very loud, like an argument.” “Well, 17a would seem as if something is starting, and 17b sounds like something important. Wait, a 17b?” “Yes a 17b, why?” “It says here that 17b is a courtroom, you know, for a crime.” “Maybe a crime for war perhaps?” “Ok, so, choose which one, if you can't make your mind up, then I have one more tip.” “Ok, what is that tip?” “Open the door, but very slightly, and tell me what you see” Mumble decided to go for the loudest one first. Because he had opened the door slightly, he could only see a portion of what was happening. He saw an old lady (yes, he guessed it her to be about fifteen, because of the fact that penguins live for about 20 years) who he thought was in danger. And he heard some thing that proved his point. “We find you guilty” “You won't get away with this.” Mumble saw that the person who was 'guilty' had pulled out a hard weapon. “Mumble, that's a gun, used to kill people.” “Well, then, I'm going to do something about it--” “This is not the world peace room Dad--” “I don't care, I'm going to do something about it.” Erik tried to stop him, even Gloria heard of what he was saying, and tried to stop him, but Mumble's courage was stronger. He went into the room and jumped, in a blocking position. Startled by this, the man 'accidentally' pulled the trigger, Mumble knew what was to happen. Meanwhile, back at E-L, Erik, Bo and almost the entire colony watched, even Ramon was there to see it. “Madre mia, I can't watch.” And they heard the gun shot, But was interrupted by a massive Lightning bolt scattering across the sky, releasing a sound so loud that even Mumble heard it when he was on the floor. “So then, is this how it ends?” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters